


Better Sorry Than Safe

by CountTheShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, I imagine them as 14 or 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountTheShadows/pseuds/CountTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes out as gay to Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Sorry Than Safe

After an embarrassingly childish game of Spin the Bottle at a party at Jackson's, Danny was pretty sure he was gay. It was something he had considered lately anyway, but getting to kiss a guy, and actually enjoying it, was kind of a clear sign of it. Now he just wanted to talk to someone about it and make sense of everything. And the person he wanted to talk to was Jackson. Danny wasn't sure what the etiquette for coming out of the closet to your best friend was, though. He had run the scenario over in his head a hundred times, the outcome ranging from Jackson instantly trying to hook him up with someone, all the way to his closest friend getting up, absolutely disgusted, and leaving him forever. He was confident that the chances of the worst case scenario happening were close to zero. It didn't make him any less anxious and worried.

Danny decided that being over and done with it as quickly as possible was the way to go. No point in beating around the bush. Besides, Jackson was his best friend and he really wanted him to know. One afternoon the two of them were sitting in Jackson's room, trying to cram for their upcoming exams. Danny was sitting cross-legged in an armchair in the corner of the room, thoughtlessly flicking through his biology book. At the same time Jackson was lying on his stomach on the bed, seeming to be concentrating on studying as little as Danny was. Danny decided that now was as good a time as any.

''I want to tell you something,'' Danny started hesitantly, awkwardly rubbing his sweaty hands together.

''Yeah? What's that?'' Jackson encouraged, lifting himself up from the bed and taking a seat at the edge nearest to the armchair, which Danny was currently scratching like a cat with his restless fingers. Danny was worried that he'd sounded more serious than he had intended. It wasn't a matter of life and death after all.

''I, um..,'' he cleared his throat and continued, ''I think I'm gay, Jackson,'' he blurted out, taking in a deep breath afterwards and holding it in as he waited for his best friend's reaction. He tried studying Jackson's face but in Danny's eyes it had turned into stone, completely expressionless. After a moment, Jackson sighed deeply, letting his head fall down so Danny couldn't see his face anymore. Right about now Danny was starting to freak out.

''You're in love with me, aren't you?'' Jackson said finally, his gaze still firmly down on the floor. Danny's face was painted with confusion.

''...What? No!'' Danny denied hurriedly, his brown eyes staring at Jackson in shock. From all the scenarios he'd imagined, this had not been one of them.

''I'm confused, you said you're gay,'' Jackson said. He was still facing down so Danny couldn't try to read his expression.

''I am, but..,'' Danny started, not really sure he understood the situation they were in or what to say to get out of it.

''But _everyone_ loves me,'' Jackson declared, putting unnecessarily much stress on the word 'everyone'. He slowly raised his head and Danny could see a wide grin spreading across his best friend's face. _Oh, that bastard._

''Wow, you're such a jerk,'' Danny uttered in relief, shaking his head and smiling faintly. He reached out to give a not-so-friendly slap on the back of Jackson's head. Jackson just smiled.

''That was not cool,'' Danny said, finally relaxing and slumping back on the chair.

Jackson gently kicked Danny's foot with his and asked, ''So, who _do_ you like?'' The question was followed by an obnoxious wink.

''You are unbelievable,'' Danny replied, letting out a relieved laugh, realising that he had been worried for no reason. There was no way Jackson wouldn't be supportive of him no matter what.


End file.
